


Con te partirò

by valathe



Series: Songbirbs [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angela is a hot mess, fareeha can sing fite me, rima has a cameo, with a tiny little bit of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Getting married is always a special occasion, a memory that will be with you for the rest of your life. Fareeha wants to make their wedding even more unforgettable for Angela.





	Con te partirò

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendly_Techpriest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Techpriest/gifts).



> shoutout to Friendly_Techpriest for being a top mate and all around awesome

In the end, all the nerves and fretting and constant double- and triple-checking of schedules and procedures had proven unnecessary. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and Angela was about ready to burst with happiness. If not for her foresight to use waterproof make-up, she'd have had to re-do it three or four time already, and they were barely half-way to through the reception.

Her cheeks were long past the point of aching from her permanent smile, and whenever her hands weren't occupied she fiddled with the ring on her finger – a solid gold band without much embellishment or ornamentation. It wasn't the ring that was important, only what it represented.

“Oi, Angela!” Lena hollered before she zipped closer, two glasses of champagne in her hand. She handed one to her and shared a brief glance with Fareeha, who nodded with a conspiratorial smirk. Angela frowned, but didn't get to inquire what this exchange was about. Lena explained it to her straight away, in any case.

“So, I know it won't be easy for you, _Mrs. Amari-Ziegler_ ,” she paused briefly for emphasis, “but I need to whisk you away for a few minutes.”

Angela turned her head to look at Fareeha, _'My wife._ _ **My wife!**_ ', who failed miserably at acting like she didn't know what was going on.

“But we're supposed to have our first dance now.” she objected. Lena, having fully expected this, waved a hand in dismissal.

“Yeah well, the Cap needs some time to set up this big surpr-” she physically slapped her free hand over her mouth, eyes open wide in horror.

Angela whipped her head around again to see Fareeha merely shaking her head with a facepalm, but the smile was still clearly visible.

“What she _meant_ to say, _habibti_ , is that Rima urgently needs your attention on the balcony. Preferably for ten to fifteen minutes.”

She couldn't keep the laugh contained, only adding to Lena's mortification. “Alright, _Spätzli_ , I'll play your little game. Lead the way, Lena.”

The Brit, face still a bright red, nodded before blinking away, blinking back just a moment later when she realized no one else was _quite_ as quick as her.

“Right, uh, this way.” she mumbled before taking Angela's hand and weaving though the crowds. The blonde sent one last look to Fareeha, admiring the dashing figure she cut in her Air Force dress blues before her view was obscured.

“Mama, look, I dwew a picture for you!” Rima announced the moment they'd stepped onto the balcony, toddling over to Angela and throwing herself into her waiting arms.

“That's very nice, Liebling, but where _is_ the picture?” she replied with a gentle smile, smoothing down her daughter's jet-black hair.

Rima fidgeted and _actually scuffed her shoes_ on the marble, and it took everything out of Angela not to squeal in delight.

“I left it in my room?” Rima said, obviously embarrassed about her mistake.

“Oh, well, why don't you tell me about it, then?”

Rima's eyes alighted and she broke into a riveted description, detailing how she'd drawn both her mommies in their suits, which colors she used...honestly, she could listen to her daughter describing grass grow for hours. She'd all but forgotten about the surprise Fareeha had set up when Lena returned, gently touching her shoulder and leading her back to the ball room.

Inside, the dance floor had been cleared save for one chair, in prime view of the stage where Fareeha stood behind a microphone. She'd changed out of her uniform into a floor length, dark blue gown with golden accents around the neckline, and Angela almost groaned at the predictability of the color scheme. Still, it was a gorgeous dress, no doubt about it.

“Hello, everybody, and thank you all for sharing this special day with us.” Fareeha said into the microphone, eliciting a round of applause and a good-natured“Took you long enough!” from Reinhardt.

After the laughter had died down, she continued. “I know that, traditionally, this would be where _my wife_ and I would have our first dance, but...well, we've never been a traditional couple, have we?”

Another round of laughter and hoots, before her eyes locked with Angela's and she addressed her directly.

“Angela...I can't even put into words how happy I am. Every day I get to spend with you and Rima is a good one, and today...today has been perfect. We've become a _family_ , in _every_ sense of the word.”

She paused, taking a deep breath, and Angela thought she could see something glisten in the edges of her eyes. She herself most definitely had to fight hard to keep the tears in check.

“Now,” she continued after composing herself, “you might have wondered where I'd vanish to without a trace so often in the past few months. Well, you should have asked Lúcio about it.”

The Brazilian stood a little straighter, puffing out his chest in an adorable display. Angela had to admit, he looked quite dashing in his tux.

“I don't know if you remember, _habibti_ , but a few years ago I tried to be all sappy and romantic and put on a cheesy song; and it was only then I discovered it had been your parent's song, and that you didn't have many good memories from it.”

Angela went stock-still. _'She wouldn't...'_

“After today, I hope you'll have a very pleasant memory.” She nodded to Lúcio, who sat down and turned towards his keyboard. As soon as the first piano notes trickled from the speakers her hands shot to her mouth, tears already filling her eyes.

Fareeha started to sing, and everyone in the room held their breath. Angela couldn't believe her ears, couldn't comprehend how _her_ Fareeha, who had always claimed to be such a terrible singer, filled the room with a flawless rendition of the song.  


_Quando sono solo_  
_E sogno all'orizzonte_  
_E mancan le parole_

_Sì lo so che non c'è luce_  
_In una stanza quando manca il sole_  
_Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

_Su le finestre_  
_Mostra a tutti il mio cuore_  
_Che hai acceso_  
_Chiudi dentro me_  
_La luce che_  
_Hai incontrato per strada_

Fareeha reached the chorus, and the dam broke. The tears flowed freely, and despite them blurring her vision she couldn't tear her eyes away from the ethereal being that was her wife. Such a powerful torrent of emotion welled within her, literally taking her breath away, and she cried the entire time, hands still locked over her mouth

_Time to say good-bye_  
_Paesi che non ho mai_  
_Veduto e vissuto con te_  
_Adesso si li vivrò_  
_Con te partirò_  
_Su navi per mari_  
_Che, io lo so_  
_No, no, non esistono più_  
_It's time to say good-bye_

_Quando sei lontana_  
_Sogno all'orizzonte_  
_E mancan le parole_  
_E io sì lo so_  
_Che sei con me, con me_  
_Tu mia luna, tu sei qui con me_

_Mio sole tu sei qui con me_  
_Con me, con me, con me_

_Time to say good-bye_  
_Paesi che non ho mai_  
_Veduto e vissuto con te_  
_Adesso sì li vivrò_  
_Con te partirò_  
_Su navi per mari_  
_Che, io lo so_  
_No, no, non esistono più_  
_Con te io li rivivrò_

_Con te partirò_

_Paesi che non ho mai_  
_Veduto e vissuto con te_  
_Adesso si li vivrò_

_Con te partirò_  
_Su navi per mari_  
_Che, io lo so_  
_No, no, non esistono più_  
_Con te io li rivivrò_  
_Con te partirò_

Everyone who knew the song held their breath for the finale...  
_  
Io con te_

 

... and even though Fareeha didn't manage to hit the high notes _quite_ right, it didn't matter. The room erupted into thunderous applause, some people actually knocking over their chairs in their hurry to give a standing ovation; but none of that mattered to the Egyptian. All her attention was focused and the blonde angel, sitting hunched over with shaking shoulders.

She dreaded having made a terrible mistake.

Slowly, ever so slowly and carefully she approached Angela, who still hadn't moved since the song had ended.

“ _Liebling_?” she asked with her heavy accent, “Are you alright?”

She'd started to worry, but before she even came to a stop before her wife Angela positively launched herself at Fareeha, wrapping her arms around her in a crushing embrace.

“I love you, Fareeha.” she sobbed into her neck, “I love you so, so much.”

Fareeha closed her arms around Angela and held her just as tightly in return.

“I love you too, habibti.”

They both knew that, no matter what, they'd both treasure this memory for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> well, fluff again. I actually made myself cry writing my own damn fic. Welp  
> also, rima is now canon in my universe, deal with it
> 
> the particular version of con te partirò I envisioned for this is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wg79dCqBukc](), but the only true version is of course sung by andrea bocelli and sarah brightman
> 
> cheers


End file.
